Stinky Pete Bullies Woody (Thevideotour1's version)
Stinky Pete Bullies Woody is an GoAnimate episode for YouTube. Plot Stinky Pete destroying Woody his ripped arm which is Maggie & the Ferocious Beast and Barney with the cardboard box at a penthouse, and the Roundup gang with Al the toy collector. Cast *Sheriff Woody *Jessie *Stinky Pete *Bullseye *Al McWhiggin *Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Rex *Hamm *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Notes *The Randy Newman musical arrangements from "Toy Story 2". *The Barney musical arrangements from "Barney's First Adventures". *This GoAnimate Barney episode from "Barney Hates Maggie and the Beast". Transcript *(Al dialing the number on her phone) *Barney: Hello? *Al: Is something that Rolie Polie Olie and The Book of Pooh when disliked. *Barney: Of course. Or nothing with Dora the Explorer, Little Bill, Bob the Builder, Maggie & the Ferocious Beast, Blue's Clues, and Oswald are things made by Nick Jr. (laughing) *Al: Yes, sir. The baby shows are nothing for the penthouse with the Prospector. *Barney: Huh? In the something are Rubbadubbers, Arthur, Winnie the Pooh, and Blue's Clues. Ah, I know! *Al: In the woods is country with the baby shows... *(door closes) *Jessie: Whoo-hoo! *Woody: Yep. *Stinky Pete: Good job, Bullseye. *Woody: Why I still with the baby shows such as Barney, Teletubbies, Bear in the Big Blue House, and VeggieTales. We're not doing that, Bullseye. *(Bullseye breathing) *Buzz Lightyear: (grunts) Inspection in the secret passenger. *Mr. Potato Head: Whoa! *Slinky: Ah! *Rex: Oh! *Hamm: Hey! *Buzz Lightyear: Health inspection with the secret cage. *Rex: Elevator with Al's penthouse. *Hamm: Yep. *Woman on PA: Elevation with the elements in penthouse of incredible is nothing about Japan. *Buzz Lightyear: Haftway there. *Slinky: This is cage with Woody and the Roundup gang. *Buzz Lightyear: Push! *Mr. Potato Head: Push! *Slinky: Push! *Rex: Push! *Hamm: Push! *Buzz Lightyear: (straining) Elevation are something. *Mr. Potato Head: To the rescue! *Buzz Lightyear: Uh-oh! *Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky, Rex, Hamm: Whoa! *(splashing water in the elevator up) *Buzz Lightyear: To infinity and beyond! *Mr. Potato Head: To the vent. *Rex: To the vent. *(Barney sighing) *Woody: Introducing the baby shows and springs in a entertainment, with the children's shows. *Jessie: Ya-hoo! *Stinky Pete: Well, that no reason with time the weekly news magazine for Woody's Roundup. *Woody: What? *(Woody and Stinky Pete gasp) *Stinky Pete: Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky, and Hamm coming that the vent. *Buzz Lightyear: No! *Mr. Potato Head: No! *Slinky: No! *Rex: No! *Hamm: No! *Woody: Whoa! *Mr. Potato Head: Prepared your monster roaring. (roaring) *Jessie: Hyah! *Mr. Potato Head: Aah! *Woody: Now your starving with Buzz, when the Roundup gang and baby shows. *Rex: Yeah, they're beyond! *Woody: Rex, you told him with the Roundup gang. *Stinky Pete: No! *Buzz Lightyear: Stop! *(Woody grunts) *Jessie: Wa-hoo! *Buzz Lightyear: No, Jessie, we're told friends. *Hamm: I know it is here, Rex. *Slinky: Of course, with the play when Andy's house. *Rex: Buzz Lightyear trying to angrily inside Al's penthouse. *Hamm: Yo. *Woody: Sure? *Buzz Lightyear: (leaves off) Woody! I belong in a museum. Do you understand? *Woody: Okay, Buzz. *Buzz Lightyear: I'll be back, sir. (leaves on) *(Woody sighing) *Woody on TV: And now it the belong in probably. *Jessie on TV: Seriously? *Woody on TV: I know in here. It sure is. *Stinky Pete: Woody. *Barney: Hey there, friendly. *Woody: Barney! *(Bullseye breaths) *Baby Bop: BJ. *BJ: Nope. *Jessie: Woody's Roundup. *Stinky Pete on TV: You know! *Woody on TV: What? *Barney: Woody's Roundup in TV. *Stinky Pete: Boss! *Woody: Of course. *Stinky Pete: Before in the nothing is not baby shows when the force in angrily is turn it off... *TV Announcer: And now it Woody's Roundup show. *Stinky Pete: ...and the TV stay off with the remote control. *Woody: Wait a minute. *Jessie: It's a fair! *Stinky Pete: Fair?! It's time to fair, with the no reason is baby shows. Dynamite! *Woody: Buzz, what's going on? Is the vent. *Stinky Pete: Which means no Barney! No The Wiggles! No Boohbah! No Teletubbies! No Bob the Builder! No Little Einsteins! No Super WHY! No Dinosaur Train! No Sesame Street! No VeggieTales! *Jessie: What does they mean? It means that no baby shows when I was little, too! *Woody: The only shows you have to watch are Maggie & the Ferocious Beast, Theodore Tugboat, Rugrats, Rolie Polie Olie, Kipper, Franklin, Blue's Clues, Little Bill, Play Me with Sesame, LazyTown, Angelina Ballerina, Winnie the Pooh, The Book of Pooh, and other baby shows. *Jessie: Wow! The children's shows when I was little, too! *Barney: The only shows you have to watch are movies based on my TV show and video series, Bob the Builder movies, Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs, Tom & Jerry: The Movie and The Rugrats Movie. *Jessie: Wow! The films when I was little, too! *Stinky Pete: The only things you will eat are apple, cucumber, tomato, potato, orange, cherry, ice cream, pizza, popcorn, fry, and cookie. *Woody: They having with Al coming back. *Baby Bop: Yeah. *Barney: Hmm. *Stinky Pete: Sure? *Woody: Now start watching those shows and films that you dislike, or you lock to the vent with Buzz trying for infinity.